Hala/Manga
Pokémon Adventures Hala debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. He was first seen with his fellow Kahunas, Olivia and Nanu, at Malie Garden, where they discussed the sightings of the guardian deities around Alola. They speculated that the normally reclusive guardian deities appearing before people must have been caused by them being angered by something. In Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Hala refereed a between Nanu and Olivia in order to test a stage to be used in an upcoming festival. During the battle, Nanu angered Olivia into using her Z-Power. When Nanu retaliated with his own Z-Move, Hala interrupted the battle. The Kahunas decided that they will use the festival to have Alolan youths battle against each other. The strongest participants would travel around Alola's four islands, imitating the island challenge, in order to calm the guardian deities' rage. In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, the Iki Town festival officially began. Once sundown had arrived, Hala referred the festival tournament alongside Samson Oak. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Professor Kukui received a call from Hala on his yacht as he transported and to Akala Island. Hala talked to Sun, who had won the tournament, and revealed that the boy is now eligible to take part in the island challenge. Although Sun is initially reluctant to take part in the challenge due to needing to obtain a large sum of money, he immediately accepted once he is told that he would be paid for participating. Hala also revealed that he took Sun's Sparkling Stone so that he may work on it. In Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish, Hala was visited at his home by Kahili, who he had requested return to Alola from abroad in order to aid in helping stop the guardian deities' rage. Kahili revealed that shortly after arriving in Alola, she began investigating Melemele Island and was attacked by a and at Melemele Meadow. While the two Ultra Beasts disappeared shortly after she tried fighting back, Kahili speculated that they may be the source of the guardian deities' rage. Eventually, Hala successfully turned Sun's Sparkling Stone into a Z-Ring, which he gave to Kahili so that she may deliver it to Sun. In PASM21, Hala, Olivia, and Nanu met at Hala's house, where they decided to make Hapu the next Kahuna of Poni Island. Afterward, Olivia and Nanu decided to head back to their respective islands to assist the Trial Captains fend off the Ultra Beasts that appeared in Alola. Just before Nanu could open the door to leave, the Kartana and Buzzwole that had attacked Kahili before burst into the building. Olivia and Nanu offered to help Hala battle the two beasts, but he refused and told them to defend their islands instead. In PASM26, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains were revealed to have spent six months on Exeggutor Island to prepare for another clash with the Ultra Beasts. Later, Hala was asked by Hau to participate in the battle to protect Alola. Though Hala had already refused a previous request, Hau revealed he had been training by himself while traveling around Alola and unknowingly obtained a Sparkling Stone, which was made into a Z-Ring by Olivia. Seeing the Z-Ring and Hau's determination, Hala agreed to train his grandson. Hala took Hau to Resolution Cave, where they sparred until Hau's evolved into a . After finishing their training, Hala decided they should join the others on Mount Lanakila, only to be interrupted by a battle between and a Buzzwole. After learning the others were also battling the Ultra Beasts, Hau and Hala teamed up to assist Tapu Fini. Pokémon is Hala's first known Pokémon. It was first seen with its watching a between Nanu and Olivia. When Hala stepped in to stop Nanu and Olivia from using their Z-Moves, Bewear caught Hala after the latter was knocked to the ground after being hit by Olivia's . Later, it fought a and that invaded Hala's home. Bewear's only known move is .}} is Hala's second known Pokémon. It was first used to battle a and that invaded Hala's home. Hariyama's only known move is .}}